1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting device, and an electrophoretic display include several pairs of field generating electrodes interposed with electro-optical active layers. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and an organic light emitting device includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One electrode of a pair of field generating electrodes, i.e., a pixel electrode, is commonly connected to a switching element to receive data signals while the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signals to optical images.
Thin film transistors having three terminals are used as switching elements in a flat panel display, and the flat panel display includes gate lines for transmitting gate signals to control the thin film transistors and data lines for transmitting signals to be applied to pixel electrodes.
Among thin film transistors, organic thin film transistors using an organic semiconductor instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon (Si) have been vigorously researched.
The organic thin film transistor may be fabricated by a solution process such as inkjet printing, and therefore the organic thin film transistor may be easily applied to a large-sized flat panel display. However, the organic thin film transistor has a different structure and different manufacturing process from other thin film transistors. Accordingly, it may be necessary to compromise the fabrication process for the organic semiconductor in order to obtain the desired characteristics for the thin film transistor included in the display.